1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are generally directed to the field of electrical wiring components, and more particularly to a screwless faceplate assembly and the components thereof, for use in conjunction with an electrical receptacle box or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electrical box cover plates, referred to herein as faceplates, are typically constructed in the form of a flat plastic or metallized plate having one or more openings that provide access to a wired device mounted in the electrical box. The purpose of the faceplate is to provide a decorative cover for the electrical box installation while also preventing operator exposure to the interior of the electrical box, which contains electrical wiring. As used herein, “wired device” refers generally to any of a variety of electrical power control/distribution devices including, but not limited to, ON/OFF switches, outlet receptacles, dimmers, motor speed selector switches and the like, to certain communications/data connectors such as telephone jacks, coaxial cable connectors, TV antenna connectors, and computer network cable connectors, informational devices such as clocks, thermometers, security systems, and so on.
Wiring devices conforming to NEMA standards include a metal yoke or mounting strap with oversized mounting slots that permit horizontal position adjustment of the wiring device within an electrical box. The yoke strap also includes one or more threaded mounting holes for attaching a faceplate onto the yoke strap by screw fasteners, thereby completing the enclosure of the device and wiring terminations within the electrical box. The enclosed wiring device(s) may have a switch actuator, control knob, power receptacle or the like which is supported on the mounting strap by an insulating escutcheon. The faceplate access opening is closely conformed about the escutcheon to limit operator access to electrical terminals and wiring within the electrical box.
Traditionally, faceplates have been mounted onto the yoke strap of a wiring device by standard 6/32 screw fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,259, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety to the fullest extent allowed, discusses various shortcomings associated with using screw-type faceplates. In response to the identified shortcomings, the '259 patent discloses a faceplate having a press-fit attachment to electrical switches, outlets and the like, that includes a mounting plate (subplate) sandwiched between a wall mounted electrical box and an electrical device attached by conventional screw fasteners to the electrical box, and a cover plate (faceplate) that can be snap-fit to the support plate without the use of screw type fasteners or other external fastening means. Notwithstanding the benefits and advantages offered by the faceplate assembly set forth in the '259 patent, the assembly described therein presents space for further improvements in screw less faceplate assemblies. The '259 patent discloses a multi-gang coupling plate that is segmented and apparently intended for use in “new” construction. In new construction, the electrical-box is typically nailed or otherwise fastened to the side of a vertical wall-stud member. Supply conduit is fed into and secured to the electrical box and a wall surface material such as sheetrock or wallboard is affixed to the stud members. A measured cutout in the wall material is made to accommodate the opening of the electrical-box. The wall surface may be installed in ill-measured pieces that may not provide an even or smooth finished surface. Moreover, the wall surface may have a textured finish, or a fabric finish, that may not be even or firm. The segmented construction of the coupling plate, along with the observation that the coupling plate is likely of a plastic or similar semi-rigid material, may not provide the desired rigidity that upon installation will smoothly cover an uneven, soft, or defective wall surface. On the other hand, in remodeling work it is not always practical to remove large sections of existing wall surface merely to mount electrical boxes and run cable. In this case, “old work” or “remodel” electrical boxes are commercially available. They are designed to clamp to the existing wall surface via mounting tabs on the electrical box, which cinch up to the inside surface of the wall board which itself is in contact with a tab or flange member of the “old work” electrical box. The interested reader is directed to the website http://www.hammerzone.com/archives/elect/remodel1/lighting/track2 ft/oldworkbox.htm for clear pictures and accompanying discussion about installing an “old work” electrical (receptacle) box. A faceplate assembly, whether of the screw type or screwless, must in some manner completely cover the physical extensions of the old work electrical box, which are not present in the new construction type box.